riftwakefandomcom-20200216-history
Names
A * Armitage * Adequin, Adekin: '''Marches (m) * '''Artor, Arter, Art: '''Prydein (m) * '''Aria: '''Tiberium (f) * '''Armandien * Allmand * Aron, Aran: '''Tiberium (m), Seawall * '''Alois * Alp: '''Freesia, Denedell (m) * '''Arabell/e/a: '''Amaranth, Outremer (f) * '''Ardashir * Amaia, Ama, Alma: '''Marches, Canton (f) * Aubrey * '''Asher: '''Tiberium, Seawall (m) * Audrey * '''Addy, Ade, Adete: '''Lands End (f) * '''Adel * Adamar * Alda * Allar * Alt (In Freesia takes the place of "von-" or "al-"), Arl: '''Denedell, Freesia (m) * '''Aveline * Adom * Artair * Alan, Alain: '''Marches (m) * '''Ansley * Asbjorn (bear god) * Ansgar (spear god) * Anja (gracious) * Akeem * Ambra * Aune * Asha * Aqila B * Baines: '''Marches, Canton (m) * '''Brand: '''Marches, Canton (m) * '''Bodkin, Bod: '''Marches, Lands End (m) * '''Bend: '''Marches, Canton (m) * Balan, Belin * '''Bowen: '''Prydein, Marches (m) * '''Bell: '''Marches, Canton (f) * '''Bee, Bea, Bete, Beati: Canton (f) * Boles: '''Marches, Canton (m) * '''Brandy, Brandwyne: Marches, Canton, Seawall (f) * Biddy * Bryde * Barret, Barns, Berold, Bantam: 'Marches (m) * '''Brom: '''Prydein (m) * '''Batty: ' * '''Brer, Briar: '''Prydein (m) * '''Brennan, Brendan: '''Marches (m) * '''Baraz * Baldrick * Balfour * Brannon * Bronte: '''Freesia, Denedell (m) C * '''Cray, Clay: '''Marches, Cordele (m) * '''Chele * Cutter, Carver * Carradoc * Corrin * Chrysanth ''' * '''Crest, Cresten: '''Marches (m) * '''Cort, Cord, Corm, Courtney: '''Marches, Canton, Freesia (m) * '''Claude * Cordellea: '''Cordele (f) * '''Cid: '''Seawall, Tiberium (m) * '''Cas, Caz * Crispine * Charlene, Charlize * Coursay: '''Marches (m) * Cooper * Collete * '''Clovis, Cloven: '''Lands End (m) * '''Choral: '''Amaranth (f) * Constance * '''Cleary * Conn (leader): Marches, Lands End (m) * Cormac, Cormag ('son of raven) * '''Coulter '(back country): Marches (m) * Cairbre, '''Cabre, Calder: Lands End (m) D * Drysten, Drystan, Drustan '''(filled with sadness): Amaranth, Yavanna, Tiberium (m) * '''Destine: '''Tiberium, Amaranth (f) * '''Darien, Darius: Tiberium, Amaranth (m) * Dandy * Damian * Denes: '''Denedell, Freesia, Canton (m) * Dye * '''Dougal, Dugal, Dougale '(dark stranger): Marches (m) * '''Derret: '''Lands End (m) * Drommond, '''Drummond: '''Marches (m) * '''Daffid: '''Prydein (m) * '''Dione: '''Tiberium, Amaranth (f) * '''Durran: '''Lands End (m) * '''Deseret: '''Amaranth (f) * '''Dagonet, Dagon: '''Marches, Prydein (m) * '''Dair, Dirk, Dis, Dace: ' Marches, Canton (m) * '''Derren, Darren, Daven, Dedrick: '''Marches, Canton, Prydein (m) * '''Della, Dell: '''Marches, Canton, Freesia (f) * '''Devaughn, Devon, Devlin * Domnall, Domnus, Domny: 'Marches (m) * Donnet * '''Duana '(coming from darkness): Cordele (f) E * '''Elke, Else (promise of God), Elsie, Elise: Freesia, Denedell (f) * Evelot * Erl, Erol: '''Freesia, Denedell (m) * '''Emory, Emery * Ernestine * Enzo, Enzon: '''Seawall (m) * '''Ervine, 'Ervane' * Esfir, Esther * Eachann * Egon '''(from sword edge), '''Eon, Elin (torch), Eder: 'Lands End, Marches (m) * '''Evander '(good man): Marches, Canton (m) * 'Etna '(kernel), Edna, Enna, Etta''' * Ewing '''(well born) * '''Edvane, Evane: '''Troika (m/f) F * '''Fairzin: '''Amaranth * '''Fairaday: '''Marches * Faddey, * '''Fray * Fax, Flass * Flur * Fadian: 'Tiberian Consul * '''Finn '(light), '''Finian, Findian, Findus, Flynn, Fion: '''Lands End (m, f) * '''Fife, Fawr: '''Prydein (m) * '''Folke, Falk, Falker, Falkeir, Folc, Fawkes: '''Prydein (m) * '''Fiest: '''Marches, Seawall (f) * '''Feyon * Fjord, Ford: '''Marcher (m) * '''Fenn * Frenk, Franc, Frans * Fantasia: '''Tiberium, Amaranth (f) G * '''Gulla, Ghul, Gul (demon), Gunda (warlike): Outremer (m) * Gazsi, Gazz, Glazz * Gran, Gram: '''Troika, Freesia, Denedell (m) * '''Gage: '''Marches, Canton (m) * '''Garron * Glenn: '''Prydein (m) * '''Gallen, Gallus, Gallo * Godfray, Godfrey, Godfree/d: Marches, Canton (m) * Gerolt * Gael, Galel (wave of God): Denedell (m) * Glyph: '''Amaranth, Outremer (f) * '''Grainne: '''Lands End, Marches, Canton (f) * '''Gurney: '''Marches (m) * '''Genue * Gillam: 'Marches, Canton (m) * '''Georg '(farmer) * '''Geary H * Hamlin: '''Marches, Lands End (m) * '''Henning: '''Marches (m) * Henric * '''Hallen * Hymna: '''Freesia, Denedell (m) * Harding * '''Hobb: '''Canton (m) * Hawyse * Hugh, '''Hewet, Hue/t, Huon: Marches (m) * Hutch: '''Canton (m) * Heathe * Hester * '''Helma: '''Troika (f) * Herz, Horst, Horsa: Troika (m) I * '''Inka, Inga, Imma, Inque, Ingue: '''Troika (f) * Imogen * '''Ib: '''Outremer (f) * Inbar J * '''Jessamine: '''Marches, Prydein (f) * '''Jossman, Joss: '''Freesia, Denedell (m) * '''Jace, Jacen, Jacks, Jory: '''Marches, Canton (m) * '''Jun: '''Freesia, Denedell (m) * '''Jocelyn: Marches, Prydein (f) * Jahangir * Jeorje, Jorge * Jeanin * Justin * Jager * Jennette: '''Canton (f) * '''Jetta, Jette: '''Troika (f) K * '''Korso: '''Seawall (m) * '''Kennet: '''Marches (m) * '''Keane: '''Marches (m) * Kale * Karel * '''Kell: '''Lands End (m) * '''Kine, Kinn, Kitt: '''Lands End, Marches (m) * '''Kral: '''Troika (m) * '''Kaja: '''Troika (f) * Kaster * '''Kagan: '''Troika (m) * '''Keir L * Landry, Landon: '''Marches, Canton (m) * Louse * '''Lay: '''Marches (m) * Loring, Lore, Loren: Marches, Canton (m/f) * '''Lynch: '''Marches, Canton (m) * '''Los: '''Tiberium (m) * '''Lambel, Lambin, Lambard: '''Marches (m) * Lowdy * '''Lewin, Lewen: Prydein (m) * Lark, Larkin: '''Prydein, Marches (m) * '''Lancelyn, Lancen, Lancer: Marches, Canton (m) * Lovell * Lantine * Leif: Prydein (m) * Lethe, Leath: '''Cordele (f) * '''Leal: '''Marches, Canton (m) * '''Lochs: '''Lands End (m) * '''Lynn, Lynnesse, Lynette: '''Marches, Canton (m/f) * '''Laity: '''Marches, Canton (f) * '''Lear: '''Lands End, Marches (m) * '''Linka * Loviisa * Laurel: '''Marches, Canton, Freesia (m) M * '''Mace, Morn, Madds, Mack: Marches, Freesia, Denedell (m) * Merity, Marte, Muirne, Meret, Merret, Merit, Metre: '''Marches, Canton (f) * '''Macross: '''Tiberium (m) * '''Meridian: '''Tiberium, Seawall (m) * Mapp * '''Mab: '''Yavanna (f) * Mund, Mundy * '''Marion, Moiron, Moroin, Maron: '''Marches, Canton (f/m) * Molt, Mott, Modd, * '''Magg/s: '''Lands End, Marches (m/f) * Markaret, '''Marc, Madge, Mage: '''Marches, Lands End (m/f) * Majere * '''Miles: '''Tiberium, Marches (m) * '''Marten, Martin: '''Marches (m) * '''Maze, Maize: Seawall (m) * Mondragon, Montrose: '''Marches (m) * '''Maille: '''Marches, Canton, Lands End (f) * '''Mercedes, Mersade, Mersede: 'Tiberium, Amaranth (f) * '''Maeve '(intoxicating woman): Lands End (f) * 'Mamadou '(praise, thanks): Outremer (m) * Mansour (has divine help) * Mirza, Mirda, '''Mirida, Minu, Mira, Mure N * Nura, Nima, Nousha * Norm, Norman: Canton (m) * Nomalanga (sunlit) * Nakato (second twin) * Nab * Nala (successful) * Nekane (suffering) * Noy: ''' * '''Nooa * Nadir * Nell: '''Marches, Canton (f) * Nashwa * '''Nnenna/Nnenne (mother of mother/father) O * Oran: Freesia, Denedell (m) * Owain: 'Prydein, Marches (m) * '''Oster: '''Freesia, Denedell (m) P * '''Parisa '(fairy like), '''Parizade: '''Tiberium, Amaranth (f) * Prin, '''Prins, Prim: '''Marches, Seawall, Canton (m/f) * '''Princeps, Princepine, Princine: Tiberian (m) * Pallasian: '''Tiberian (m) * Poll * '''Petra, Petri: Outremer, Amaranth (f) * Pipp, Pap * Pater * Parsel, Parsefal, Perse * Page * Poole * Porte, Portius: Outremer, Amaranth (f) * Penndagger, Penn * Pele * Penzance * Pons Q * Qusay '(far away, distant): Amaranth, Outremer (m) * '''Qadira '(full of power): Amaranth, Outremer (f) * '''Quaren * Quartet, Quar, Qor * Quinceps * Quinn * Quill * Quenten: '''Prydein (m) R * '''Remer, Remen: '''Amaranth (m) * '''Roan: '''Lands End (m/f) * '''Rowan: '''Lands End (m) * '''Reiker, Reikner * Rake * Reinne: '''Marches (f) * Rolf, Ralf * Richilde * '''Ran, Rainier, Rem * Rollin, Rollyn, Rollan, Roland: Marches (m) * Rhapsody * Royce: '''Marches (m) * '''Reverie * Roslin, Roslind, Rosalind * Rill: 'Lands End, Cordele (f) * '''Redrick: '''Marches (m) * '''Reuel: '''Marches (m) * Rein, '''Reagh: '''Marches (m) * '''Rue: '''Lands End, Marches (f) * '''Redmond '(portioned counsel): Marches (m) * 'Roarke '(reknowned champion) S * Shahrzad * 'Sargon '(Sun prince): Yavanna, Amaranth (m) * Sparr * Sanderling,Sander, Sandre * '''Skiff: '''Lands End, Cordele (m) * '''Shirin: '''Amaranth, Outremer, Yavanna (f) * '''Sulley: '''Outremer (m) * Sulk, '''Selkie, Selk: '''Lands End, Tenneu (f) * '''Sefare, Sephare: 'Amaranth (f) * Simin * Shadi * Shafer (good) * '''Samsonnet: '''Marches, Prydein (m) * '''Stele: '''Tiberium (f) * Shapur (King's son) * Sheridan (seeker's child) * '''Slaine '(Eslaine, Gislaine): Marches, Prydein (m) * 'Signy '(latest victory): Troika (m) * '''Siri: Troika (f) * Stefan '(man with crown): Troika (m) * '''Stig '(route): Tenneu, Troika (m) * 'Sade '(honor bestows a crown): Amaranth, Yavanna, Outremer (f) * Sauda * '''Shaw, Shah, Sha: Prydein (m) * Serle, Serrel, Selles, Sewell, Seward * Sonder * Standish * Sven, Stenn: '''Troika (m) * '''Singr, Sigr: '''Troika (m) * '''Solon: '''Tiberian Consul * '''Senja: '''Troika (m) * '''Simo: '''Denedell, Freesia (m) * Shorn * '''Swain: '''Tenneu (m) * Spinner, Spinneret * '''Sashe: '''Amaranth, Outremer, Yavanna (f) T * '''Tuo, Toma' '(twin), Thomelin, Thom: Tiberian, Seawall (m) * Thatch * Tannin * Trystan, Trystian, Triston: 'Tiberium, Marches (m) * Tyrell * Torquil * Thrystan * '''Till: '''Canton (m) * Tarrey * Torin, Toret * '''Tancrad '(wise counsel): Troika (m) * Thana (praise) * '''Tours: '''Marches (m) * Thyra (like thunder) * '''Tamsin, Tam: '''Prydein, Marches (m) U * '''Ulla * Url V * 'Valter: '''Troika (m) * '''Vilho: '''Freesia, Denedell (m) * '''Vane: '''Seawall (m) * '''Venn: '''Seawall (m) * '''Vance: '''Marches (m) * '''Vager: '''Troika (m) * '''Varian: '''Tiberian Consul * Vinter, '''Vintour: '''Troika (m) W Willamar, Willam, wellborn, whittler, willow, wane, weaver X '''Xandar: '''Amaranth (m), Prince of Yavanna Y '''Yshild '(fighting the ice battle): Troika, Tenneu (f) Z '''Zareen: '''Amaranth (f) Suffix * Vin or wyn: friend * Ley or leigh: from the field * Lock: lake * Well: wise * Rick/Righ: king * Ton: town * Wood/Ward: protector * Drake: dragon * Brook, Burn: from the stream * Wyk: Witch * Mond, Mount, Bert: Bright * Hill, Dale, Tor, Crest: Hill * Row, Brake: Hedge African * Adebowale (return to the crown) * Afua (Friday born child) * Akinyi (born during afternoon – girl) * Akachi (gods hand) * Akua (wedns. Born) * Amare (builder) * Ashanti (aggressive, warlike – f) * Ayodele (return to happiness) * Bosede (Sunday) * Cayman (alligator) * Chike/Chikere/Chidike (power of God) * Chuks (great deeds) * Deka (pleasing one) * Desta (pleasure) * Ekene (acclaimed) * Ife (woman of love) * Imamu (spiritual leader) * Keyon (unclear) * Kojo (Monday) * Kunto )(third born) * Kwanza * Mirembe (woman of peace) * Mesi (water woman) *